Biomass resources are currently underutilized. These resources can be used to create renewable energy and new materials for industry and agriculture. However, these biomass resources are difficult to process into ethanol, bio-fuels, wood-based chemicals and other higher value materials. The solid nature of the cellulosic materials creates problems in continuous processes, particularly, in processes involving pressurized gases.